The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Conventional tail pipe exhaust temperatures, especially for diesel particulate filter applications, show peaks as high as 650° C. Such exhaust gas temperatures can potentially ignite flammable materials, such as dry grass along a roadside. Hence, there is seen to be a need in the art for a component device for an exhaust system, such as a vehicle exhaust system including a tail pipe, for lowering the exhaust temperatures of the exhaust flow emanating from the vehicle.